


Особенности Консультирующего Разума

by Ryola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryola/pseuds/Ryola
Summary: ПРЕ СЛЭШ.Все знают, как умён Шерлок Холмс, но что на самом деле творится в его голове?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Особенности Консультирующего Разума

Мысли и образы всегда возникают неожиданно. Шерлок ловит такси, заходит на место преступления, готовит чай, моется в душе или общается с людьми — и они тут как тут. Словно в мозгу помимо воли вспыхивают картинки из фильма ужасов. Вот Шерлок хватает за горло свидетеля преступления, выкалывает глаз Андерсону пинцетом, или погибает под колесами проезжающего мимо автобуса. Но мысли о собственной смерти причиняют меньше боли, чем акты насилия по отношению к другим людям. Шерлок старается не вздрагивать, и сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица. А если это не помогает, всегда можно спрятаться за холодностью, сарказмом и колкой критикой. Этого хватает, чтобы люди держали дистанцию. Одиночество защищает. Окружающих от Шерлока. 

Единственный, кто знает правду — его старший брат Майкрофт. Это случилось примерно месяц назад. После завершения одного крайне интересного расследования, — в нем участвовала команда подрывниц! — Майкрофт пришел к Шерлоку в гости. Всё в образе брата, от кончиков ослепительно сияющих туфель до гладко прилизанной прически, кричало о богатстве и власти. Майкрофт начал лысеть и немного набрал в весе из-за сидячей работы, но уверенность, которую он излучал, была почти осязаемой. Человек «у меня все под контролем», человек «я могу решить любую проблему». Неудивительно, что он пошел работать в правительство. 

— Пойми наконец, твой выбор опрометчив, — лениво тянул Майкрофт, расположившись в кресле напротив. 

Он всегда растягивает слова, когда читает нотации. Как будто чем дольше он это делает, тем больше вероятность, что Шерлок прислушается к его бесполезной болтовне. Но, чтобы брат ни пытался сказать, Шерлок старался это игнорировать. И возможно, этим бы все и закончилось, не будь Майкрофт мастером зацепить за живое. 

— Тебе нужно понять, кто ты, Шерлок. Ты растрачиваешь свой ум на игры в детектива, хотя можешь принести реальную пользу этой стране. Разве ты этого не видишь?

Вероятно, стоило выдать что-то из своего обычного арсенала: закатить глаза, раздраженно фыркнуть, сделать едкое замечание по поводу очередной неудачной диеты, сыграть визжащий мотив на скрипке, или просто промолчать. Но Шерлок вдруг захотел сказать Майкрофту правду. Пусть даже ради того, чтобы заставить дрогнуть идеальную маску невозмутимости на его холеном лице. 

— Хочешь знать, кто я? — вкрадчиво спросил Шерлок. — Хочешь знать, что я вижу?

Майкрофт непонимающе нахмурился. 

— Пять минут назад я избивал тебя степлером, — выпалил Шерлок, чтобы не успеть передумать. — И это не шутка, брат мой, я вижу это в своей голове. Однажды это был твой зонтик, а еще как-то раз — смычок для скрипки. Не поверишь, но им тоже можно причинить боль. И да, такое случалось раньше. В детстве я представлял, как не пускаю тебя в комнату, и ты не успеваешь спрятать свою куклу Пеппер. Папочка замечает тебя и кричит, что его старший сын — девчонка. Вот, кто я такой и вот, что я вижу, Майкрофт. 

В гостиной повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками проезжающих мимо Бейкер-стрит машин. Лицо Майкрофта приобрело странное выражение, но в нем не было ни жалости, ни раздражения, ни вселенской усталости — тех непременных атрибутов, которые сопровождали каждых их неприятный разговор. 

— Почему степлером? — спокойно спросил Майкрофт. 

— Прости, что? 

Шерлок ненавидел переспрашивать так же сильно, как ненавидел непонимание. Но неужели из всех возможных вопросов его брат выбрал этот?

— В этой комнате есть более подходящие предметы, чтобы покалечить меня, а твое подсознание выбрало степлер. Это… любопытно. 

Шерлок ещё никогда не чувствовал себя более растерянным. Он ведь только что продемонстрировал Майкрофту нечто по-настоящему ужасное, а тот даже бровью не повел. Более того, он не захотел воспользоваться его уязвимостью и не стал тут же искать подходящего специалиста, чтобы тот взглянул на Шерлока. Это выбивало из колеи.

— Понятия не имею, — хрипло ответил Шерлок и неловко откашлявшись, добавил: — Обычно, я использую то, что вижу перед глазами. 

Степлер лежал на кофейном столике поверх небрежно разложенных бумаг. Черный, с блестящими металлическими вставками. Действительно нелепое средство для расправы.

— Ясно, — кивнул Майкрофт. 

Он потянулся к своей чашке, и спокойно сделал глоток уже остывшего чая, после чего скривился. Взгляд, которым он наградил напиток был полон неподдельного разочарования. Подумать только, содержимое чашки вызвало в нем больше возмущения, чем содержимое головы собственного брата! Шерлок ждал хоть какой-то привычной реакции, но молчание затягивалось.

Шерлок нервно забарабанил пальцами по колену. Разумеется, он не хотел, чтобы Майкрофт вел себя, как полнейший гад, но всё же... 

— Тебя это не шокирует. Почему? 

— Это всего лишь мысли, они не причинят мне вреда, — пожал плечами Майкрофт, пристроив чашку на место. 

Шерлок нахмурился, всматриваясь в лицо брата, ища подсказки в малейшем изменении мимики, но не находя ничего. 

— Помнишь доктора Робертса? 

— Разумеется. 

— Тогда ты должен помнить, какой диагноз он мне поставил. «Высофункциональная*», — Шерлок показал пальцами кавычки, — социопатия. 

Майкрофт раздражённо взмахнул ладонью и к удивлению Шерлока резковато ответил:

— Доктор Робертс был старым идиотом. Он бы понял, что ошибается, если бы постарался хоть немного разобраться в ситуации. Я прекрасно помню его объяснения, которыми он подкреплял твой диагноз. Игнорирование социальных норм и трудности в обучении. Первое было связано с подростковым бунтом, а позже — с попытками доказать свою правоту, чтобы находить преступников. В чём ты несомненно преуспел. Второе доказательство ещё более притянуто за уши. Да, у тебя были проблемы в школе, а потом ты бросил учебу в университете, но не потому что тебе было сложно учиться. Наоборот, ты поглощал знания с невероятной скоростью, из-за чего тебе быстро становилось скучно. А издевательства со стороны сверстников окончательно отбивали твоё желание находиться в учебных заведениях. Но доктор Робертс просто махнул на это рукой, обозначив тебя социопатом с интеллектом выше среднего. Как ты это называешь? Подгонять факты под теорию? В данном случае, он подгонял факты под диагноз, который очень хотел поставить. 

— Ты забываешь о главном. О моем — дословно — «бессердечии и невозможности испытывать сострадание». 

— Брось, — фыркнул Майкрофт. — Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Разве ты считаешь, что способен на преступление? Например, на убийство невинного человека? 

Раздвижная кухонная дверь показалась Шерлоку безопаснее внимательного взгляда брата. Не то чтобы бы он боялся осуждения. Тем более от Майкрофта.

— Иногда мне кажется... — Шерлок сглотнул, набираясь храбрости. — Я думаю, настанет день, когда Лестрейд и его команда будут стоять у тела, оставленного мной. 

Вот он и сказал мысль, которая не давала ему покоя столько времени. И вместе с признаем из тела Шерлока, кажется, ушли все силы, сделав из мышц полузастывшее желе. Он как никто другой знал, что у каждого человека есть темная сторона. Вот это примерные семьянины, заботливые тётушки, внимательные сыновья, а через пару лет — кровожадные убийцы. И нет гарантии, что в отдаленном будущем Шерлок не пополнит их ряды. Что тогда скажет Майкрофт?

Майкрофт никак не отреагировал на слова Шерлока, лишь слегка, будто в удивлении, приподнял брови. 

— Если не возражаешь, Шерлок, я хотел бы вернуться к цели моего визита. 

— У меня нет настроения для нравоучений, Майкрофт, — Шерлок устало потёр лоб. 

— Вообще-то я хотел попросить твоей помощи в одном расследовании, — Майкрофт немного ослабил узел галстука. — Дело довольно… щекотливое, речь идет о моих подчиненных, так что, разумеется это секретно. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать? 

Хотелось по привычке отказать Майкрофту, чисто из принципа, но... Все равно Шерлоку нужно чем-то заняться, так почему бы и нет? 

— Рассказывай. И постарайся не быть скучным, — буркнул Шерлок. 

Он распутал дело за два часа и тридцать шесть минут, даже не выходя из дома! В результате были уволены двое сотрудников. Это позволило Шерлоку немного отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, так что он чувствовал себя почти в порядке. Майкрофт тоже остался доволен, и сделав несколько звонков, величественно поднялся с кресла. 

— Благодарю за помощь. С твоего позволения я пойду. Нужно разобраться с последствиями произошедшего, — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Не провожай меня. 

Он уже был у двери, когда вдруг остановился и снова обернулся. Выражение лица Майкрофта было обеспокоенным, но когда Шерлок моргнул, оно исчезло, и нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, не привиделось ли ему. 

— Эти… мысли. Ты помнишь, когда все началось?

Шерлок округлил глаза из-за внезапного возвращения к предыдущей теме их разговора, но всё же ответил:

— С шести лет.

— Сейчас тебе тридцать четыре. 

— И?

— Насколько мне известно, ни разу за это время ты не причинил физической боли кому бы то ни было, кроме ситуаций, когда требовалась самозащита. Ты даже меня никогда не бил, а я ведь невероятно тебя раздражаю. 

— Это ни о чем не говорит. 

— Неверно, братец мой, — Майкрофт вдруг заговорил мягким голосом, которого Шерлок не слышал очень, очень давно. — Это говорит обо всем. Ты помогаешь людям добиться справедливости, и участвуешь в расследованиях Скотланд-Ярда, не требуя денег и славы. Не скажу, что понимаю это, но этот факт сложно игнорировать. 

— Спроси у любого из сотрудников полиции, они с радостью подтвердят теорию доктора Робертса, — мрачно ответил Шерлок. 

— Ты отталкиваешь их, потому боишься им навредить. 

Шерлок сжал челюсти, но не стал спорить. Он задумчиво провел указательным пальцем по нижней губе, наблюдая, как Майкрофт поворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

— Ты один из самых умных людей, которых я знаю.

Майкрофт снова обернулся, на его лице промелькнуло удивление. 

— И я буду отрицать каждое слово, если ты хоть раз напомнишь мне, что я это говорил.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Майкрофт. Он не улыбался, но глаза его сверкнули весельем. 

— Скажи, сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы понять, кого из твоих сотрудников нужно уволить? Прежде чем ты дал мне это дело.

Каким-то образом не-улыбка Майкрофта стала ещё очевиднее.

— Видимо, не настолько уж я и умен. До свиданья, Шерлок. 

То, что Майкрофт воспринял все нормально, было огромной удачей. И хотя слова брата звучали логично, Шерлок все ещё боится кому-то навредить. Особенно, когда в его мысли прокрадывается что-то по настоящему омерзительное. 

В морге тихо, светло и прохладно. В воздухе стоит сладковатый запах разложения, от которого во рту выделяется вязкая слюна. К нему трудно привыкнуть, и его не перебивают ни запах антисептика, ни духи Молли, стоящей по ту сторону блестящего стола. На нем — мертвый мужчина с рогатковидным разрезом от груди до паха. Аутопсия, стандартная процедура. Шерлок просто наблюдает и время от времени подаёт необходимые инструменты, или задаёт вопросы. Молли погружает ладонь в плоть и это случается. Внезапно, ярко, бесконтрольно. 

Шерлок огибает стол, чтобы рывком усадить Молли рядом со вскрытым трупом. Ее глаза округляются от удивления, когда он задирает ее халат и разводит ноги в стороны. Он входит в нее одним резким толчком, снова и снова, ускоряя темп. Молли открывает рот в немом крике, не наслаждения, а боли. Шерлок вздрагивает, но Молли не замечает этого, потому что смотрит на свою руку, почти по локоть погруженную в тело. 

— Мне нужно идти. 

Шерлок никогда не посмел бы сделать что-то подобное. Ради всего святого, его не интересуют женщины и насильственный секс. Но от увиденного мутит похлеще, чем от трупного запаха.

— Ты сегодня быстро, — Молли поднимает голову. На ней шапочка, маска и огромные пластиковые очки, а ещё целый ворох защитной одежды, а не короткий халат на голом теле. И все, что выдает ее недоумение — близко сведенные брови.

Шерлок поспешно отводит взгляд, пока он не представил ещё что-то.

— Надо доделать одно исследование. Растянется до самого вечера, — латекс хлопает, когда Шерлок стягивает перчатки. — Я буду в лаборатории.

— Очередное расследование?

— Мгм, — рассеянно отвечает Шерлок, нервно намыливая руки.

Молли всегда верит ему, хотя он этого не достоин. 

— О, ладно. Заскочи, когда закончишь, выпьем кофе, — беззаботно предлагает она и бросает ему вслед «до встречи».

Шерлок отделывается поднятой рукой, даже не оборачиваясь. Разумеется, он не вернётся. Он ужасный, ужасный человек. И ненавидит свой гениальный мозг.

Майк Стэмфорд один из тех людей, которых Шерлок мысленно убивает. Почему? Если бы он знал. 

— Привет, Шерлок, не помешаю? 

Шерлок хватает Майка за яркий полосатый галстук и затягивает, пока его лицо не становится синим. Постоянство немного успокаивает. 

— Здравствуй, Майк, — Шерлок умело заворачивается в холодную отстранённость. — Свидание с Гвэн вечером?

— Ничего от тебя не скроешь, — Майк довольно улыбается. — Я как раз поэтому и зашел. Мне кажется, я выгляжу нелепо. У меня нет и ни единого шанса, ведь так? Скажи мне, чтобы я не мучился долго.

— Всё будет в порядке, — Шерлок утыкается в микроскоп. — Внимательно слушай, когда она будет рассказывать о себе, и согласись на оплату пополам в ресторане. Если захочешь подарить ей цветы, учти, что она любит орхидеи. 

— Спасибо, — Майк с облегчением выдыхает, а его голос полон искренней благодарности. — Напомни-ка, почему тебе так сложно найти соседа? С твоей внимательностью, ты мог бы расположить к себе кого угодно. 

— С моей работой и тяжёлым характером, — Шерлок подкручивает колёсико микроскопа, — кто же меня выдержит?

Честно говоря, Шерлок больше не пытается кого-нибудь найти. В последний раз он мысленно засунул карандаш потенциальному соседу… в общем, это был карандаш и он определенно вошел в его тело. Чтобы отделаться от испытанного ужаса, Шерлок вывалил на беднягу все свои дедукции, напугав его до такой степени, что тот в прямом смысле слова сбежал. Шерлок не винит его, он бы и сам от себя сбежал, если бы мог. 

— Я уверен, ты встретишь подходящего человека, — улыбается Майк. — Ещё увидимся. 

Шерлок мычит в ответ и погружается в работу. По крайней мере, ей он навредить не может.

Майк возвращается через час, и на сей раз он не один. Шерлок как раз капает реактив в чашку Петри, когда до него доносится мягкий мужской голос: 

— А тут все изменилось. 

Шерлок различает приглушённый стук трости, и с любопытством косится на вошедшего. Невысокий, короткая стрижка, нездоровый цвет лица, круги под глазами. Шерлок мысленно ударяет его тростью, один раз, второй, третий…

— Майк, одолжи телефон, мой не ловит, — выпаливает Шерлок, отводя взгляд. 

И на кой чёрт ему сдался телефон Майка?!

— Извини, не могу, забыл его в кармане пальто.

— Возьмите мой, — любезно предлагает мужчина. 

— Это мой старый друг, Джон Уотсон, — улыбается Майк. 

— Спасибо, — Шерлок подходит ближе, чтобы взять телефон и замечает линию загара на запястье. — Афганистан или Ирак? 

Шерлок говорит это и тут же отворачивается, пока мозг не подкинул ему ещё парочку неприятных картинок. У этого военного врача — очевидно — оказывается чертовски дорогой, но изрядно поцарапанный телефон. Гравировка гласит: Гарри от Клары xxx. Любопытно. Шерлок отправляет сообщение на свой номер. У военных врачей ведь крепкие нервы? Вряд ли бы он неподвижно стоял, если бы Шерлок попытался его избить. 

— Афганистан, — удивлённо отвечает мужчина. — Майк, это ты ему рассказал? 

— Нет! — Майк протестует, но вид у него явно довольный.

Мужчина открывает рот для вопроса, но тут же закрывает, потому что Шерлок отдает ему телефон с вежливым «спасибо». 

— Скрипку терпите? — Шерлок хватает пальто. Это не бегство, нет, всего лишь подстраховка. 

— Что?..

— Я играю, когда думаю, иногда молчу целыми днями, и провожу химические опыты, если не занят расследованиями преступлений. Будущим соседям лучше узнать о худшем заранее. 

Шерлок умалчивает о том, что действительно считает худшим. В конце концов, как о таком расскажешь? «Я вижу как калечу, насилую и убиваю людей. Давайте жить вместе!» 

— Кто вам сказал, что я ищу соседа? — недоумевает Джон. 

— Я пожаловался Майку этим утром, что мне сложно найти соседа. И вот он приходит с приятелем, недавно вернувшимся с войны. Простой вывод. Я нашел чудесную квартиру, домовладелица даёт мне хорошую скидку, вдвоем мы точно осилим оплату. 

Шерлок набрасывает шарф и плавно затягивает его на шее. Чтобы дойти до двери достаточно нескольких широких шагов. Если Джон откажется, не надо будет оставаться здесь и выслушивать утешения Майка. 

— Постойте, — решительно говорит Джон.

— Проблема? — вежливо уточняет Шерлок.

Джон усмехается, как будто не верит своим ушам. Он бросает взгляд на Майка, но тот продолжает беззаботно улыбаться, так что в итоге глаза Джона, — темно-серые, отмечает Шерлок — вновь сосредотачиваются на нем. 

Его мимика настолько выразительна, что Шерлоку не надо напрягаться, чтобы прочитать недоумение, написанное на его лице. А ещё там немного любопытства. 

— Послушайте, мы ведь едва знакомы. Я не знаю ни адреса квартиры, ни вашего имени.

Действительно, если подумать, Шерлок единственный, кто узнал всё, что ему нужно. Иногда он забывает, что люди не настолько внимательны. Но в ту же секунду, как Шерлок делает это предположение, оно кажется ему неправильным. Челюсти Джона не сжаты, брови не сведены вместе, ноздри не раздуваются от усиленного дыхания. Не похоже, что он испытывает напряжение из-за того что собирается смотреть квартиру с незнакомцем. Что же тогда? О. Возможно, все как раз наоборот? Шерлок слегка улыбается. 

— Вы военный врач, недавно вернувшийся из Афганистана. Вас комиссовали в связи с ранением. Но это не нога. Ваш психотерапевт считает, что хромота психосоматическая. Боюсь, что это так. У вас есть брат, который хочет поддерживать с вами связь, но вы не обращаетесь к нему за помощью. Возможно из-за того, что у вас была интрижка с его женой, но скорее всего потому что вы не одобряете его алкоголизм. Ну, как, этого достаточно? 

Джон не отвечает и даже не роняет челюсть, но шок читается в его глазах. Что значит Шерлок попал в большинство целей. 

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Адрес Бейкер-стрит 221 б, завтра в семь. Хорошего вечера!

Когда Шерлок покидает помещение, оставляя сбитого с толку Джона и довольного Майка Стэмфорда, то позволяет себе улыбку. Он точно знает, что Джон придет. И впервые в жизни его не пугает подобная перспектива. 

***

Они встречаются вечером следующего дня. Джон предельно вежлив, когда пожимает Шерлоку руку. Шерлок, пользуясь случаем рассматривает Джона с близкого расстояния. Афганистан иссушил его кожу, отнял твердую поступь и посеребрил волосы, но его взгляд удивительно живой и яркий. Должно быть, Джон гораздо моложе, чем выглядит на самом деле. 

Домовладелица миссис Хадсон встречает их объятиями и радостным щебетанием. Она суетится вокруг Джона, и предлагает ему спальню наверху, а потом с хитрой улыбкой уверяет, что если они с Шерлоком предпочтут жить в одной спальне, это не станет проблемой. Из-за этого нездоровый цвет кожи Джона окрашивается лёгким румянцем. Очаровательно. 

— Спасибо, эм, разумеется, нам понадобятся разные спальни, — Джон неловко откашливается. 

— Простите, Джон, это конечно, не мое дело, — улыбается миссис Хадсон. — Оставлю вас наедине. Если появятся вопросы, я буду внизу. 

Джон с тяжёлым вздохом садится в пестрое кресло с клетчатым пледом на спинке, и выпрямляет ногу. 

— Мне здесь нравится, — заключает он. — Даже очень. 

— Ваша спальня наверху, но если хотите… — предлагает Шерлок, глядя на ногу Джона, но тот останавливает его резким взмахом ладони. 

— Нет, не надо. Поверьте, последнее что мне нужно, чтобы вы обращались со мной так, будто я в любой момент могу рассыпаться на части из-за своих травм. Благодарю, я справлюсь с лестницей. 

Шерлок растерянно моргает, потому в его голове уже мелькают образы неприятного сценария. Шерлок толкает Джона и тот летит кубарем со ступенек. И вот он уже лежит внизу с широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых больше нет жизни.

— Как вам будет угодно. 

Шерлок отворачивается к окну, и покрепче сжимает челюсти. Джон согласен с ним жить, и кто он такой, чтобы всё испортить своими грязными неуместными мыслями? Кроме того, он не собирается сближаться с Джоном настолько, чтобы это могло ему навредить. Они просто двое людей, которые собираются делить квартиру. Что может пойти не так?

***

Всё летит к чертям со скоростью пули, разбивающий два стекла, и попадающей прямо в цель. Шерлок сидит в машине скорой помощи в коконе из оранжевого одеяла, которое ему заботливо кладут на плечи уже второй раз. Что за нелепость! Как будто он может быть травмирован из-за того, что увидел мертвого преступника. К нему, деловито поправив пальто, приближается Лестрейд. На его лице бледными пятнами играет свет от проблесковых маячков.

— Зачем на мне одеяло? — ворчит Шерлок. — Вечно мне пытаются его всучить! 

— Ты в шоке, — слегка пожимает плечами Лестрейд. 

Он излучает бодрость и позитивное настроение, и похоже даже не хочет отчитать Шерлока за ужасную и безответственную выходку, в результате которой тот уехал вместе с преступником. Он лишь мягко улыбается ему, как непослушному, но все же любимому ребёнку. 

— С чего бы мне быть в шоке? — с искренним непониманием спрашивает Шерлок. 

Улыбка Лестрейда становится немного извиняющейся, но не слишком, он привык терпеть грубости Шерлока, и это небольшая расплата. 

— Ладно. Кое-кто не прочь тебя сфотографировать.

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Нашли того, кто стрелял?

— Нет, он удрал. Думаю, у преступника могли быть враги. Кто-то выследил его и… В общем, у нас нет ни единой зацепки.

Шерлок хитро улыбается.

— О, я бы так не сказал! 

Он вскакивает с места, уже готовый рассказать Лестрейду о своих умозаключениях, потому что, боже мой, тут даже не надо быть гением. Попасть в человека с такого расстояния из пистолета дано не всем. Тут нужны стальные нервы и твердая рука. Это должен быть человек, привыкший к насилию, но не садист. Скорее наоборот, кто-то со строгими моральными принципами и безусловно с военным прошлым… Его взгляд натыкается на Джона, стоящего в стороне с абсолютно невинным выражением лица.

В голове на мгновение образуется пустота. Ошибка, синий экран, нет доступа. А потом мысли взрываются и разлетаются в голове крошкой разноцветного битого стекла. 

Они познакомились всего день назад. Шерлок даже не планировал тащить Джона на это расследование, просто Андерсон отказался с ним работать. И было так заманчиво попросить Джона ему ассистировать. А Джон… Что ж, он оказался очень полезным, хотя ничего особенного не сделал. Но он внимательно слушал, делал записи, а еще восхищался им так неприкрыто, что Шерлок растерялся. Даже Лестрейд, который часто просил его помощи в расследованиях, никогда не говорил подобных слов. Люди вообще редко делали ему комплименты, за исключением Молли. Но это было иначе. Совсем иначе. И Шерлок позволил себе забыть о том, что его голова полна ужасов, что он потенциально опасен, и что нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя сближаться с кем бы то ни было. Потом был ужин в ресторане, погоня и разделенный на двоих смех у стены в прихожей. А теперь они здесь. Шерлок, который уехал с маньяком в поисках ответов, и Джон, который его убил. Разумеется, Шерлок не нуждался в спасении, всё было под контролем. Он выбрал правильную капсулу. Вне сомнений.

Шерлок молча пялится на своего соседа. Джон отвечает ему вежливым спокойным взглядом, как будто он очутился тут случайно и, ой надо же, преступник уже мёртв, какая удача! Лестрейд откашливается, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

— Так что же ты хотел сказать?

— Забудь, — рассеянно отвечает Шерлок.

Он хочет подойти к Джону и задать ему массу вопросов. Что он чувствовал? Не жалеет ли о том, что сделал? Каково это убить человека? Убивал ли Джон раньше? Сможет ли он после этого спать по ночам? Где он взял пистолет? Избавился ли от него? Не хочет ли Джон поужинать, потому что Шерлок знает неплохой китайский ресторан неподалеку? 

— Не понял? — Шерлок практически слышит, как брови Лестрейда поднимаются вверх.

— Я сказал, забудь! 

— Но...

— Да ради всего святого, я все еще в шоке, вот на мне одеяло! — в доказательство Шерлок раздраженно дергает на себе оранжевую материю. — А теперь прости, мне нужно идти и обсудить арендную плату с моим соседом. 

— Шерлок! — с упреком восклицает Лестрейд, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я только что поймал тебе маньяка. Ну… вроде того, — неловко отмахивается Шерлок, но этого достаточно, чтобы Лестрейд смягчился. 

— Ладно, но у меня еще остались вопросы, я вызову тебя в участок завтра. Свободен, — Лестрейд кивком указывает Шерлоку, что тот может идти. 

Джон поджидает его с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Он говорит: сержантка Донован мне всё рассказала. Он говорит: две капсулы, какой кошмар. Он старательно делает вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к произошедшему. Это невероятно очаровательно. Шерлок невольно улыбается в ответ, и где-то глубоко внутри понимает, что назад дороги нет. Джон не может быть для него просто соседом. Как будто нечто хрупкое, но такое важное зародилось между ними в эту ночь, и разрушить это было бы преступлением. Шерлок обещает себе быть осторожным. Он уговаривает себя, что как-то справится. Он скорее спрыгнет с крыши, чем причинит Джону боль. А пока Шерлок хочет насладиться этим новым ощущением. Кроме того, он должен Джону ужин.


End file.
